yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kylecharmed
Hi, welcome to YuYu Hakusho Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shinobu Sensui page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 00:30, 19 June 2009 I was the only one to edit them? I fail to see how that i was the only one working on te articals contributes to there deletion, the trafiic on this site is very low comparied to other wiki's and the articals wren't up all that long any way--Swg66 14:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Please Help I need to find the story arcs page -Tensai, October, 7, 09 Georges page Unregistered Contributor has totally screwed up George page. I'll fix what I can. Minato88 02:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I've fixed his page, but u might want to try & find a better pic. Minato88 20:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) He has also typed a bunch of obscene & sexual stuff on Botan's page. I know we can't block an unregistered contributor, but how can we prevent this type of problem in the future? Minato88 20:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) This guys ip address is 76.20.24.72 & after i fixed the pages above he wen back undid my revisions & then went to my user page & screwed with it. Can U PLEASE do something about this creep. Minato88 20:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) They're the only ones I've found. I checked the other girls pages & didn't find anything. I'm still fixing Botans page. Minato88 21:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The last time was earlier today. Minato88 23:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) You're an admin, i'm not. So u more then likely know more about Wikias then I do. Still this prick has got to go. He keeps changing back the pages & I recently found where he changed some of Team Urameshis page. He is really starting to get on my nerves. twice in two days I've had to redo Georges page from scratch. Now I can't get the pic right. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I am extremely gay and like things going in my bum! ;-P Minato88 00:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Unregistered Contributor 76, 20. 24. 72 I'm sorry, but until U get rid of this guy I'm giving up on georges page, but I will keep the sexual stuff off of Botans page. Minato88 20:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Someone help! This guy, Unregistered contributor 24.7.148.4, is why other Wikia only accept registered users in editing certain pages. He's been vandalizing the Risho and Botan pages and God only knows which others as well! Do something about this guy already!--Reikson 03:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Reikson Userpage It's not my place to say what you can and cannot have on your userpage, but Reikson has a link to a penis on his page. I was just wondering if you found this appropriate...--Kasj 20:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :It is inappropriate.--Kylecharmed 21:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey man The user that messed up the articles kept messing up the articles. Can he be banned? Dekoshu talk 22:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yanno... If you're that intent on quality, how's about you telling me a way to isolate a single image from a Windows Media Player file? Then I'll see what I can do.--Reikson 17:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) If you're creating screen captures from Windows Media Player, I suggest you don't. If you create your own, use SMPlayer or VLCPlayer. Do not, however, work against the Manual of Style.--Kylecharmed 17:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Character of the Month I'm in favor of a character of the month on the main page, my vote would be for Hiei. --Mpc797 19:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I think everyone's vote would be for Hiei lol. If a character of the month page was created we have to make sure that the character chosen's information is up to date, correct, and has no grammatical or spelling errors. -- Kasj 20:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I have reviewed Hiei's page, and there are serious errors. The techniques have several "gallery" photos beneath them, which is not preferred on the site, as well as a characterbox, when that is simply not accepted as of yet. If somebody can fix those, then I'll choose him to be the Character of the Month. I, however, think Kurama's page is better.--Kylecharmed 00:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) If the Hiei page can't be fixed by Friday, the start of the next month, then we should choose a page that is ready. If Kurama's page is more "complete" than it should be chosen, also Kurama is my favorite character so i have no objections lol. -- Kasj 06:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll choose Kurama if Reikson agrees. Ask him to see a unanimous vote.--Kylecharmed 12:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Dark Tournament Page Can you please take a look at the Dark Tournament Page... The page looks really bad to me. I'm pretty sure some of the information is wrong, and all of the bold lettering makes it look messy. I'll gladly fix it, I just needed to know what else might be wrong. -- Kasj 08:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi I haven't been onm in a while can you tell me what happened to the story arcs page??Tensai 16:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC)-Tensai I need to know how to post pictures If I can post pictures I can post new ones of seaman and gourmet on the YuYu Hakusho wikia leave a message please! Thanks in advance! Adminship You may not know me yet, but I know a lot about wiki's, if you need another admin, I would be glad to help, I can contribute a lot to this wiki. I want to do a number of things, for example: create a page for each episode, create character infobox and episode infobox templates, and much more. 23:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Greetings fellow editor, first off, I really appreciate you're creating the Yu Yu Hakusho Wiki. Currently, if you believe you're in need of another admin I'd be happy to take some of the responsibility off your hands. I say this because I've noticed that TheDarkSwordsman is no longer active. This is the only wiki that matters as far as I'm concerned, and I plan to continue my work keeping this wiki as clean and complete as it should be. I'm familiar with all the workings of wikis and just wanted to put my name out there for admin candidacy. Currently, I have a great undertaking in the works which would provide this wiki with a Yu Yu Hakusho episode guide for the last 3 seasons, which would provide synopses, manga reference, and tags indicating anime exclusivity. In addition, I have plans to provide material covering the beginning of the series, where there are quite a few manga-exclusive arcs during Yusuke's life ordeal. I'll leave it at that; thanks for all the great work you've done for this wiki man. I have already contributed a great deal to this wiki and hope to continue to do so in a position of greater responsibility. Any response is greatly appreciated. Thank You! Hiei_Jaganshi 20:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC)